


Cat changes makes life difficult for the Wrangulator

by Cake



Category: AO3 Tags, Anthropomorfic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fanart, Gen, Herding Cats, Knitting, Robots, Tags Are Fun, The wrangulator - Freeform, ao3 - Freeform, category changes, hello tag wrangler have some tags, meta art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake/pseuds/Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's busy days in the tag wrangler world, the proposed category changes seems to seep in everywhere. Sometimes the poor wrangulator just wants to relax with some knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat changes makes life difficult for the Wrangulator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AO3_Tag_Wranglers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_Tag_Wranglers/gifts).




End file.
